


Knight and Commander 2

by LadyArmitage



Series: Knight and Commander [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArmitage/pseuds/LadyArmitage
Summary: He smiled at the low warning growl coming from the Commander "If you have something to say, say it to my face.""That is rich coming from you."Seifer smile was feral 'I wasn't the one who kissed and told, was I?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Knight and Commander. You can read part one here if you want https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039400
> 
> I wanted some angst and a pseudo character study before sexy times, don't worry, the sexy times will come soon enough  
> Horrorgraphy is part of the package. I will edit any grammar errors in a near future.

It was like looking at a wild beast, going around in circles inside a small cage. It’s mind turning in and on itself with no way out, regardless of the effort it put to keep it far away from its current predicament, to kept his rampant thoughts at bay.

 

Or at least that was the way Squall felt at the moment.

 

After the fall down at the training center just a couple of weeks prior, The Commander had done anything within his power to keep his mind from going back to that moment. Not that looking for something to do was any difficult, he had enough work to last him a couple of lifetimes but it didn't matter how much work he did, his thoughts continue to wander back to that moment.

 

One thing was for sure, for what he could tell no one saw a thing, Balamb’s rumor mill was full of its usual mundane things, nothing major and he had to give it to the ex-knight, the blond did not show any signs of anything going on. To which Squall was not entirely sure was a good thing, a suspicious, quiet Seifer was way more terrifying than a loud obnoxious one.

 

Still, the Commander was glad that his former rival had enough presence of mind to keep it

to himself.

 

“Squall, are you listening?” A voice made him looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring for the past few minutes, only to found a very annoyed Quistis eyeing him suspiciously. Still, the woman has enough self-preservation not to pry into his business.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“I said Do you want the results of the last SEED exam?”

 

“Sure” He took the files she was offering

 

“This time we have a good set of candidates for graduation,” she mentioned. She was trying to make small talked, she was well aware Squall knew most of the things that went on in Garden, the boy took his job very seriously, way too serious if anyone asked Quistis. Not that she was in any position to judge, she was just as much of a workaholic as Leonhart. Still, she had noticed a slight change in her friend. Squall was a difficult person to read. Even after all they had gone through and all the years together she was not sure there was someone who could claim to really know him. Even Rinoa with her special connection had issues understanding him, which was one of the many things the young sorceress complain about when they got together for drinks. Quistis kind of felt bad for her, after all, she was the new addition to their band of misfits and had too much to catch up with but even then, the Blond instructor could not really claim that anyone in the gang really knew Squall.

 

Still, the current Squall in front of her, his behavior in the past days had been off but he had not complained about a thing.

 

Squall read the papers, adding mental notes to them as he thought of some new tests and examinations he wanted to add to the field tests. He tossed the folder on the never-ending pile on his desk, sighing loudly. He looked back just to find Quistis still there, he had hoped the woman had left already. She was staring at him. Hyne, He knew that look, it was her ‘I know something is going on and I am dying to ask what it is’ but quite frankly he did not want to deal with it “What?”

 

She raised her hands in surrender “Nothing, sorry. I will take my leave, I still have exams to grade” said this she made a quickescapee.

 

Damn it, Squall had not intended to sound so defensive but he really was tired and did not want to deal with anyone at the moment. He was tired. Screw it, he was going to take some time or himself, after all, he was hungry so a trip to the cafeteria sounded like a good plan.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

 

One good thing about being a persona non grata, Seifer thought, was that very few people dared to talk, let alone, be in the same 10 feet radius of you, which was good for him, he did not want anyone annoying the hell out him anyways, and it was a good deal when the cafeteria was packed and yet you got a table all to yourself.

 

He like it that way. He was not the social type, at least not if he was not looking to get something from the interaction. Besides, he was way too busy still thinking about his encounter with Squall. He was man enough to accept point blank that he liked the Commander, nothing new there, he had had a thing for the brunette since they were young. No, what he was trying to make sense off was why all of the sudden he felt an overwhelming urge to put his hands on the smaller man.

 

Yes, he had always love to antagonize him. Seifer got a thrill each time he managed to evoke any kind of response on the otherwise expressionless lion. It made him feel as if he was able to achieve something none of the other idiots Squall called friends could.

 

Granted, Rinoa was an entirely different matter. The girl was charming, funny and if one was able to pass the annoying chatterbox she could be, she was extremely interesting. The blond could admit that even he had fallen for her charms once upon a time. Of course, seeing she was a sorceress and he was a knight, albeit a broken one, added to the appeal.

 

Of course, sweet, widely loved Rinoa had her own knight to keep by her side, even if Squall was not really comfortable with the position.

 

He smiled to himself. Oh, he had notice alright. Even when he had been away and basking in exile it was almost impossible to escape the media circus that it was the end of the war, the opening of Esthar to the world, and the institution of the New appointed Sorceress who, regardless of some people’s apprehension, was loved by most. Of course, having the backing of Balam, Esthar and Galbadia did not hurt.

 

And wherever Rinoa was, so was Squall.

 

A hero of war, they say, The young lion of Balamb, the sorceress knight. He was always with her at the beginning of all the frenzy, always with her, always behind but never truly by her side.

 

Seifer knew about their relationship, it was really not that hard of figure out. He saw the long quiet looks Squall regarded her with when he thought no one was looking but as the cameras were always on them it was inescapable. For any outsider would look just like a faithful guard looking out for its charge but Seifer knew. He knew that look pretty well as once upon a time he had been at the receiving end of it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Squall was starting to think today was not his day as he scanned the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. He could always go back to his office but that would defeat the purpose of him going out in the first place. Yet, it seemed he might not have any other option as the only available spot was right next to the one person he had been trying to avoid.

 

Turning around he was about to leave when a mass of yellow blocked him way "Squall!"

 

The Commander sighed "Selphie"

 

"OMG! it's so good to see you," the bubbly shirt girl said.

 

After the war, the girl had decided to stay at Balamb, she did not want to part with her friends anymore, especially from certain cowboy sharpshooter, still, she had been dividing her time between Balamb and Travia as she felt responsible to help with the reconstruction of the school that once had been her home. This meant the girl had been in and out Balamb for the past couple of years and as Squall spent most of his time either Following Rinoa around and inside his office he had not really spent much time around her.

 

"I am so happy I could catch up with you before I leave."

 

"Going back already?" he asked absently while trying to look for a way out of this predicament. He liked Selphie, he really did but if her hyper levels of energy were exhausting to the average person, for Squall they were tiring beyond anything.  Still, he had no heart to be rude and just ditch her.

 

“In a few hours, I wanted to spend more time here but I need to go back.”

 

“Yes, well, I would not want to stop you”

 

”Are you eating?” she asked just now noticing the tray in his hands “Awesome. Me too, let me go get a meal set and we can eat together.”

 

‘There is really no place to sit’ Bad move, she started to look around and a horrible feeling set on his stomach when a smile spread on the girls face, damn, he had forgotten about that.

 

“There” she pointed at the table Seifer was at ‘You go sit and I will be there in a second.’ said this she left

 

Knowing he had no way out or he would never listen the end of it if he ditched her, he resigned to his faith and made his way to the table.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Seifer stared in silence as he saw Squall approaching. He had been watching the interaction for the two friends. Selphie’s voice could cut through any kind of noise, even more so if the hyper girl was happy. Part of him was almost positive that Squall was going to leave back to his den but was pleasantly surprised when he saw him making his way towards his table. You gotta give it to the messenger girl, none of them wanted to upset her even if that meant having to go along with her ideas.

 

Seifer smiled at the clear look of contempt in the lion’s face.He was tempted to say something but part of him wanted to wait and see how Squall would react.

 

The Commander stood in front of the table but did not sit nor looked at Seifer once. He kept his eyes glued to the empty chair. Seifer noticed the way his knuckles turned white due to the force he was applying to the tray in his hands Someone was having an inner debate it seemed. Fine with the blond. He had decided not to initiate anything after the training center, wanting to see what Squall would do, he had just not count with the other man ignoring him all the time.

 

“What are you doing?” Selphie’s voice made them jump. She looked between the two, clearly ignoring the tension in the air and sitting down.

 

Squall, knowing he had no way out, sat too.

 

Seifer was not found of the tiny woman but he could appreciate her selective obliviousness as she clearly likes to ignore the current state of events as well as the general consensus about him being back at Balamb. She liked to see the good in others, Seifer thought it idiotic but he could respect it.

 

“It is so good you have a place saved, Seifer” she started ‘I would have hated having to eat in the gardens, then again it would have been like having a picnic.”

 

“Sure, messenger girl” he liked her annoyed look at the nickname “I was just waiting for you to appear and interrupt my peace.”

 

Selphie stuck her tongue at him, He rolled his eyes not willing to play along.

 

Squall, meanwhile, focus his attention on the food in front of him. He was hungry but the food seemed to have lost its appeal. Damn it, he was too on edge around the blond even to focus on the food and the damn man wasn't even doing anything other than talking. Could it be that Squall was reading too much into what had happened? Maybe it had been a spur of the moment thing. He had been too wired up at the time hence why he had gone down to the training center to unwind. Maybe Seifer had been the same. Maybe things had just escalated out of proportion and that was it.

 

And now there was nothing left, nothing but the sudden feeling of emptiness that hit Squall right in the gut. Emptiness? What the actual hell was he thinking? Squall raised his eyes and stared directly at the blond who seemed to be half listening to the bubbly girl’s babble. Why would he feel empty? He had a good life, not what he had pictured for himself, true, but not bad in the end. He did not really need anyone to fulfill him, he was not a clingy person. Oh god, now he sounded like one of those motivational crap posters Rinoa had in her room ‘I am an independent woman who needs no man’

 

Still, even if when he wanted to deny it, deep down he knew the truth: he actually felt lonely.

 

Oh, shit.

 

Seifer was doing all that was humanly possible not to blast the girl with a Firaga. She could be so damn annoying at times it was not even funny. He let her rant while casting a quick glance back to the commander and frowned at his expression: It was equaled part disgust and deer caught in the headlights.

 

Whatever was making the wheels inside that head spin was clearly throwing him I'm into overdrive.

 

The lion was careful enough to have master the art of schooling his expression long ago which meant that whatever he was thinking was shocking enough for him to let it show.

 

“And so, that is what we have been able to do so far. HEY! You two are not paying attention to a word I just said.”

 

“Sorry, messenger girl, I tuned out after the second sentence” Seifer commented still eyeing Squal.

 

Selphie glared at him ‘You are so mean’ she turned to lecture the commander but stop as she saw his expression “Squall, are you alright?”

 

Squall smiled faintly “Yes, just tired”

 

She frowned “You should take better care of yourself, you know?”

 

“I guess” he stood up “Sorry, I have to go, I still have too many things to take care off.” said this he immediately left

 

‘Oh no,’ Selfie turned to look at Seifer who had his eyes glued to the commanders back “What is wrong with him?”

 

“How would I know, Tilmitt?”

 

‘You are his friend’

 

He glared “Hardly. If it bothers you so much why don't you just ask him?”

 

“Hey! What is the attitude for?”

 

“Mind your own business.” Seifer got up and stormed out of the cafeteria

 

Selphie sat there, stunned “What just happened?”

 

///////////////////////////////////////

 

Seifer paced the halls of the Garden aimlessly. Part of him wanted to follow Squall yet he refused to give on the urge. He was NOT worried about the lion, whatever shit was going on inside his head was for him and him alone to deal with, the ex-knight wanted no part in it.

 

Or so he told himself, fake it till you make it and all that crap.

 

This was way too out of character for him. It’s not that Seifer was a cold-blooded beast or anything, ok, maybe a little bit of a bastard but not unfeeling in any shape or form, he simply had learned not to invest his feelings nor time on others. People leave, they betray each other, they lie, and he had had enough of that shit in his life to put up with more just out of the goodness of his heart.

 

He was a loner, always had been and the only time he recalled actually wanting to invest time and effort in managing any kind of meaningful relationship was when he met Rajin and Fujin.

 

Seifer stopped on his tracks. No, that is not true, he has had another meaningful relationship in his life way before he met his two best friends, someone he never thought would come to mean so much to him. And even after all had crashed and burned the feelings seem to linger.

 

And that was what had him in this predicament, to begin with.

 

After the war, he had gone away to lick his wounds and wallow in his self-pity, not that he would admit it to anyone but he had been broken. All he had stood for had crumbled into pieces and he had been left with nothing. It never showed, of course. Just like Squall, Seifer had master the art of pretending to the T. It was easy as he had always been blessed with an inexhaustible source of self-confidence and charisma that he had learned to use since a young age. But this time had been different, no matter how much the tried he just couldn't find it in himself to give a damn and prove anyone wrong. His failure had been of epic proportions and so he was a failure in and on itself. He could admit that, he did not like it but he could not deny the truth behind the fact.

Yet, he was proud enough not to let anyone get the best of him, regardless of his own feelings and had been able to get by good enough. But as time passed, he had notice the feeling of being lost was weighing on him too much.

 

Even after he had been granted pardon for his crimes and he had jump to the opportunity to go back to Balamb, that feeling had not left him. And being presented with his former friends who seem to have been able to get to terms with what had happened and move on made him feel even worse. Either they were stupid optimists or he was too much of a cynic to even see anything good in it.

 

At least he wasn't alone in that. Since the moment he laid eyes on Squall back at Garden, he could see the change in the man, it was Sutil but it was there. Those tiny cracks in the lion’s armor that no one seemed to pay attention to. He knew Squall saw his too.

 

And that was equal parts a relief as it was terrifying.

 

/////////////////////////////

 

Squall opened the door to his office and smiled, this was a nice surprise. He closed the door and regarded the slender sorceress with a small smiled as the girl sat on his chair, reading a magazine.

 

‘There you are.’ Rinoa walked up to him and placed a quick kiss to his lips “I came to say hi and was surprised to see you weren’t in.”

 

“I was hungry” he replied while playing with a strand of her long black hair.

 

She eyed him suspiciously but decided to say nothing. Squall appreciated that. It was one of the things he loved about her, he could hear her talked for hours about anything and everything but when it came to it, she knew when to leave him to his thoughts.

 

It was a shame their relationship had not advance passed those few first months, not for a lack of trying, they simply had too many responsibilities and no time to share as a couple.  He was her knight which meant he was always with her when she traveled, protecting and watching out for her but as she learned to control her powers more and more she started to be able to get out by herself, no need for him to tail her all the time, and he had so many things going on in the Garden that when Rinoa’s travels became too much, they decided to break it off and stay as friends, focusing on their jobs.

 

And now, with all the things going on, seeing her was like a gust of fresh air.

 

‘What are you doing here? I thought you were in Esthar.’

 

‘I was’ she said with a dramatic sigh ‘But I have to come down to Galbadia and play nice with my father at a State dinner.’

 

Squall smiles, he understood the sentiment, he hated those political fanfares too.

 

‘I was going to go back right after but I sensed that something was bothering  my dashing commander and decided to take a little detour.’

 

Yeah, the downside of their connection was that they had developed some kind of psychic link that allowed them to sense when the other was in distress. Useful when on the field, not so much if it came to personal business.

 

“Don’t look so angry” she teased “It’s not that I can read minds, yet”

 

“Rinoa” he warned her.

 

“I am teasing, Commander, you know I would never abuse it. Besides, you frown too much, Hyne knows how many boring things you have in that brain of yours.”

 

He could not help but smile. This woman was going to give him premature gray hairs but he would not have her any other way.

 

‘But in all seriousness, there is something bothering you.’ she said matter of factly.

 

‘I don't want to talk about it.’

 

‘You don't have to tell me any details but Squall, whatever it is it's bothering you enough that I can sense it all the way up to Esthar.

 

He averted his eyes, he really did not want to talk about it but he also hated to be the reason for the worry expression she had now. Even if he did tell her what was he going to say? He was not really sure about it himself.

 

‘Does it have anything to do with Seifer?’

 

Squall stared at her in disbelief and immediately regretted as she seemed to pick up on the issue “It does”

 

He winced

 

“I am so sorry”

 

Ok, that was not what he was expected her to say ‘What on earth are you apologizing for?’

 

‘Because me and my big ideas have you in this predicament. Of course, you would not like to be around someone who spent hours torturing ou.’

 

Oh, she meant it that way. She had been the one who granted the pardon to the blond. She cared for the sour ex-knight and was convinced that, even if he was not totally innocent, he had been seduced by Adele and her magic. After all, she could understand the bond that formed once a sorceress chooses a knight. “I am sorry.”

 

Squall was well aware that Rinoa knew all that went down on the war and still had it in her to forgive others. Hell, if it had been up to himself he would have pardon the blond himself.

 

“It’s not that.” he finally admitted. There was no use on keeping it to himself, he thought, and maybe, if he provided enough information without going into details Rinoa might be able to make sense of the rampant thoughts in his head. Still, he was not sure where to start.

 

The Sorceress took pity on him “ What do you think when you see him?”

 

‘I want to punch him in the face’’

 

She laughed at the deadpan way he said those words “He had that effect on people.”

 

He smiled the faintest of smiles ‘He does.’

 

“But you know him since you were kids. What is it that bother you?”

 

‘He’ how to say it ‘He is not himself anymore’

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Squall looked at her straight in the eye, lost at words but something in his expression must have given him away as he saw her eyes growing wide. Ok, maybe this has not been as good an idea as he thought.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

After his little meltdown, Seifer had decided that the best course of action was to stay away from Squall, at least until he was able to come up with a way to handle his new found feelings.

 

He had settled to lay down under a tree in the country yard and as in the cafeteria, no one had bothered to approach him. He closed his eyes and tried to let the everyday sounds of the Garden lull him to sleep. It was not working. Yet, he was nothing if not stubborn.

 

He rested there for a good time until he felt someone walking up to him. There was no need for him to open his eyes to know who it was “What do you want Rinoa?”

 

‘Hello to you too.’

 

He opened one eye to see the raven-haired girl staring down at him. He scuffed “ What do you want? I am busy.”

 

‘I totally see that.’

 

They kept silence for a couple of minutes. Knowing she was not going to stop pestering him he yield ‘What?’

 

“Nothing.”

 

He sat down and glared at her ‘Wanting to bask in the pleasure of my company? As much as I would love to indulge you, Princess, I have to think on your reputation. What would people think if they see you interacting with a war criminal?’ He tried to keep the sarcasm in check but to no avail. He simply was not in the mood to deal with her.

 

‘My reputation is not important right now” she sighed “And you are NOT a war criminal anymore.”

 

It was his time to laugh “Ever the optimist. Tell me what you want, unlike yourself, mind reading is not one of my amazing qualities’ She said nothing. Tired of her games he got up to leave ‘I don't have time for this.’

 

‘I know about the two of you’

 

That made him stop dead in his tracks.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Squall was trying to get work done but after his conversation with Rinoa he simply wasn't able to. He kept replying her words over and over again ‘You miss him’

 

Miss, not Missed. There was nothing past tense about it. She had been able to put into words what Squall had been trying to ignore all along: he misses Seifer. He misses what they used to be. He misses what they used to have, as twisted as it had been, he missed their time together.

 

He left his head felt in his hands in defeat.

 

He still remembered when it all had started. It had been right after they had left the orphanage and gotten enrolled in Balamb Garden. Two orphan boys with nothing to their names, only each other as company.

 

Seifer was a social creature, or at least he knew how to con his way into getting people to like him, so it had been really easy for him to form his own circle of ‘friends,’ unlike Squall who was stoic and distant with others and people tended to leave him alone as they thought him cold and uninteresting.

 

Squall was cold but in reality, his problem was that he had never master the art of social interaction. Having lost Elone when he was little had made him not want to get close to anyone in fear of them leaving, even when he was happy his friends had found families and lives and moved on, he deeply resent them for leaving him alone.

 

And now, if he cared to think about it, the only constant in his life had been the cooky blond.

 

Even when Seifer had moved on with his life he never truly left Squall alone. Granted, 90% of their interactions were based in animosity and rivalry but there were times when they kept each other company: when Squall sat alone at lunch and Seifer simply drop down to eat at the same table, or those rare nights they both stay up late in the library or common room area studying, Squall woking and Seifer leaching out on his homework.

 

I wasn't perfect, Hyne, Squall could not even consider that a friendship but it had been something, he could not deny that even then Seifer had always been there.

 

Maybe the antagonizing was Seifer’s way to show Squall he cared, that he knew he was there and that he acknowledged it.

 

And maybe that was when Seifer came back after the war, cold, distant, with just a little of his attitude intact,  it rubs Squall the wrong way, it made him feel that Seifer did not care anymore. And it brought back memories he wished he had lost to the G forces.

 

The first time he let himself have feelings for another person it had been Seifer.

 

Squall wasn’t hung up on labels, he knew he liked both men and women, he did not care about the word attached to it. As a mercenary, he had a broad outlook on life so he didn't care about idiotic things like what people think about his orientation or tastes. So, he wasn’t really surprised when he found himself looking at the blond.

 

There was something in the way Seifer moved, like a predator, elegant and deadly, that never failed to make Squall shiver.

 

He never showed it of course. Not because he was ashamed but because he thought those feelings useless, especially because the blond had never shown any inclination of any kind. So Squall had contented himself with looking. Of course, Squall should have known better than to believe the blond would never notice as it showed the day he had been ambushed in the locker room, pushed against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life.

 

And that was how that thing between them had started. There was never any kind of conversation or agreement just a ‘You like it’ from the blond and a nod from himself. That had been enough to seal the deal.

 

And that kiss at the training center seemed to had been the same. Or so Squall delude himself to believe.

 

The question was What now?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Seifer was not really sure what to think.

 

After Rinoa’s admission of knowing what was going on between him and the Commander, she had kept silent as if waiting for Seifer to admit it. Also, she had that ‘Don’t mess with Squall’ look she always has every time anyone dared to speak ill of the lion. Seifer did not say a word just stared back at her. He was not going to give in, the girl had gotten way to used to getting her way by charming people or making them tremble in fear of her powers, well that did not fly with him, never had and never will.

 

“Seifer”

 

‘Drop it, Princess, this is NONE of your business’ he smiled a little at the sudden current of magic he could feel emanating from the girl ‘Please, save the parlor trick for someone who actually cares’

 

‘You are unbelievable. You simply don't change’

 

‘Oh, I have changed plenty, woman, just not in the way you or anyone wanted’

 

‘And what? Just because you are miserable means you can go around playing with Squall. I think you already did enough damage there.’

 

He tried to leashed his temper but it was proving to be difficult ‘I can do whatever the hell I want to, and Squall is a grown man, he can fight his own battles.’

 

‘You have no right to play with him!’

 

That did it. He moved so fast Rinoa was not sure when he had backed her against the tree. The irony of the situation was not lost to Seifer but instead of lust and longing this time all he felt was pure, unadulterated anger “Let me make myself very clear as you know I don't like to repeat myself” he stared into her eyes ‘Get the fuck off my case. You already played your little charity game with me. Do you really think I buy it that you granted me pardon out of the goodness of your heart? Don't make me laugh, you did it for your own ego. Whatever pity you had for me paled in comparison to having the headlines in the newspaper ‘ _The all-powerful sorceress showing mercy on her enemy_ ’ I do not need your forgiveness nor I want it. If I chose to come back was because I felt like it, whatever motives I have are not for you to gossip or judge.” He moved away from her, still pinning her in place with is murderous stare ‘And don't go around thinking that just because you got close to Leonhart you know what is going on. You might have been with him for a few months but he has always belonged to me.’ said all this, he left.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Squall almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the pounding on his door. He had not meant to fell asleep but as you have it he had just given in. He stared at the sliding door. His hard made a weird flip in his chest, he knew perfectly well who was on the other side. There was only one person in this place who could be hitting the door this violently without having anyone stopping them. And if the force behind the pounding was anything to go by, he was angry.

 

He got up, he took a steady long breath before unlocked the door. He knew he could simply ignore it and eventually Seifer would leave but that would not do any good to either of them.

The moment he opened, the blond stormed in. He Turned around and found himself staring at the blond’s back. He was at lost, not sure what was going on or really how to act but now that there where here he could only try to get the best out of it.

 

‘Seifer, what are you doing here?’

 

Wasn’t that the question of the moment? He had come straight here after basically yelling at Rinoa with the intention to yell at Squall too but now that he was actually here he was not really sure what to do yet one thing was for sure, he was going to settle all this drama once and for all. With this in mind, he turned around to face the Commander.

 

They stared at each other, not moving a muscle, the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife.

 

It was as if they were waiting for the other to do something, for one of them to give in.

 

Squall was still waiting for an answer so he tried again “Seifer”

 

The blond narrowed his eyes ‘You told her’ Squall has the never to look confused “The Princess” Recognition down on Squall and Seifer saw anger, fear, and shame all cross the young lion’s face which was all the confirmation he needed. He thought he should be furious, oh he was angry but not like he thought he would be, but if he was honest with himself he was more disappointed than anything else. He was a reserved person, yes, he was loud when it came to showing off his talents but when it came to his personal life, Seifer like to keep it to himself as his relationships were nobody's business. But knowing Squall had told Rinoa, and even if Seifer could give him the benefit of the doubt that maybe the girl had put two and two together as she was not stupid in any way, still stung more than he thought it would.

 

Squall wasn’t sure what to say, he understood Seifer position and part of him felt bad at the disappointed expression on the man’s face but he was not going to apologize for having a relationship with someone let alone having looked for council in someone he trusted “And what if I did?”

 

Seifer regarded Squall with a long, hard look "What Indeed" knowing that anything he said would be mocked he opted to do something he never did if he could help it, he gave up "Do what you want, Leonhart" he said as he made his way toward the exit only to stop right next to the shorter man "But do me a favor and leash Rinoa, I do not appreciate being corner and pester by someone I cannot knock on their ass, legally at least" he smiled at the low warning growl coming from the Commander "If you have something to say, say it to my face"

"That is rich coming from you"

Seifer smiled was feral 'I wasn't the one who kissed and told, was I?'

He saw it coming. Even after all these years, Squall had not dropped the habit of telegraphing his movement when he was angry, that was why the cold Commander always tried to keep his cool in any situation, but his time it seemed Seifer had picked at the open wound and it had hurt him. Well, let it be. Seifer was always up to a good fight.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I was originally thinking but after eons, here you have some sexy times.
> 
> More to come, in a distant future.
> 
> I will edit grammar mistakes on the next blue moon.

He saw it coming.

Squall went down with Seifer, a fistful of the blond's shirt in his right hand.

One of the beauties of Squall was that regardless of how good he had become, he still telegraphed his movements when he was angry, reason why he always tried to be level headed. Still, Seifer let himself get pushed down to the ground, ending with his back against the couch, an angry Squall straddling him.

Seifer saw anger, pain, and passion reflected equally in grey-blue eyes. Oh, how he desires all of it. The blond had always craved to possess Leonhart completely.

Squall breathing was ragged, he could feel himself shaking all over. Anger? Desire? A mix of both? He didn't know, all he was aware of was how his brain scream for him to act on it. He was beyond mad, there was no question about it, he felt betrayed, not even when Seifer had left them, him, during the war had Squall be so out of himself as he was at that moment. And the calm demeanor of the blond only served to aggravate him further.

Well, being angry was not going to solve a thing and if he was honest with himself, the idea of taking a different approach sounded like a better idea. Squall leaned down and kissed Seifer furiously. He was half expecting the other man to resist, after all, he had just said he was done with whatever was going on between them. Instead, Squall was pulled down to fully straddle Seifer as a pair of strong hands held him in place.

Seifer kissed Squall with as much intensity as he received. Sure, he had come here to confront the Commander and did not expect to end up in this position. Not that he was complaining.

Squall relinquish his hold on Seifer's shirt in favor to move them up to his hair, alternating between pulling it and massaging the scalp. He groaned as he humped the blond. He could feel the man's erection brushing against his own, sending shock waves up his spine. And in that moment, he didn't care about anything anymore.

He let himself go because he could because when he was with Seifer he could forget about everything else: the pain, the burden of his existence, the self-imposed rules and standards he had forced on himself. He could simply lay down knowing the other man would catch him.

Seifer sensed a shift in Squall. The kiss slowed down but became deeper, the urgency on Squall's movements turned frantic as if the young man could not get enough of their proximity.

That, Seifer could understand, as he too was growing impatient by the second. He let go of the Commander's hips in favor of letting his hands roamed free over the man's back. He smiled into the kiss as Squall arched his back causing him to end up flushed against Seifer's chest.

Squall, not content with just kissing, started to push off the blond's coat off his shoulders.

Seifer stopped his ministration to take the garment off before diving back in. Squall had discarded his customary black leather jacket which let him only with the tight white shirt. This allowed Seifer to break the kiss and move to suck and bite Squall's shoulder.

“Fuck” Squall cursed when Seifer gave him a particularly vicious bite followed by his tongue as he licked to sooth the sting.

This was crazy, they shouldn't be doing this. Granted, he had started it but part of him had expected Seifer to stop him. Squall snorted at that as if Seifer would ever stop something he was enjoying.

Seifer stopped biting as a slight tremor shook the shorter man. He leaned back and looked at him in question. The Ex-knight read the Fuck My Life expression on the Commander's face. It was easy to see what he was thinking as it was the same thing he was thinking. 

This was a mistake. 

Was he going to stop? Hell no.

The blond was torn between fucking the lion on the office floor and get the hell out of there.

He was still angry and knew Squall was pretty much aware of the way he could use his body to push Seifer's buttons. They might have stop their relationship years prior but it still amazed him just how easy it was to fall back into their old habits.

Squall saw Seifer's thoughts reflected in his eyes, and thinking screw it, he went for the kill. In one swift move, the brunet slipped his hand down the blond's chest to his stomach and slithered it inside his pants. A sly smiled played on the lion's lips at the animistic sound that escaped Seifer.

The blond let himself be touched by Leonhart. He was human after all and was not about let a good hand job go to waste. 

Squall notice the change in the air but was not able to pinpoint exactly what was it about. And at that moment, while he had his hand on Seifer's dick, it was not something he was going to concern himself with.

He smiled the moment the blond let out a particular loud grown as he threw his head back, eyes close, pure bliss twisting his handsome face.

What was about the egotistical, prideful man that made Squall unable to resist him?

Logically they should not be able to get along, and the majority of the time they didn't, but there was always that underline current that seemed to pull them toward one another.

He would never admit it but each time he caught a glimpse of Seifer's wounded gaze, daring the world to try and break him as he was still standing despite it all, made him unable to look away.

Out of all the things that made him feel ashamed and incredibly happy all at the same time was knowing that wounded beast turned to him the moment he needed comfort, even if the blond was not even aware of it, and that filled Squall with a strange sense of superiority.

He was so caught up with the moment that he as not able to react fast enough as, right after his climax, Seifer all but throw him flat on his back, pinning his hands above his head. It took him a lot to restrain his fight and kick instinct but one look at those green eyes was enough to give him pause. 

Seifer lost himself in Squall's touch. The boy had skills and had always known how to make him lost all sense of place and time. But once the blissful orgasm passed, his body trembling with the after shocks, that nagging part of his brain kick in full force. After all, his best yet worst quality was his damn pride and as much as he wanted to say Fuck it and just roll with what was happening, he couldn't let Squall go and walk free after what he did.

Yes, called him over sensitive but after all the shit that had happened to him, his personal life and private relationships seemed to be the only thing he had control over. 

He stared Squall down, not breaking eye contact.

“Seifer” Squall said breathlessly, a whirlwind of emotions on stormy eyes as he stared back into deep green ones.

Everything went on a standstill. 

It was as if someone had cast a Time Stop spell on them.

And all of the sudden Seifer's throat felt constricted as if he was not able to contain the motion brewing inside and he knew at that exact moment he was at a crossroads.

He could either say screw it and let the passion between them burn them or he could get up and leave, severing all ties as he had originally intended. The later was the more sensitive option then why does it feel as if his insides were being torn apart at the mere thought of it?

It was too much Seifer had to close his eyes because he was sure everything he was feeling would reflect in them. Apparently, he was not fast enough if the sharp intake of breath from the Commander was anything to go by.

Squall was at a loss of words, ironic he knew, but what he saw in those green depths took his breath away and to hell if he knew what to do with it.

But one thing was for sure, he did not like what he saw in them.

Before he could stop himself, he put his hands on the ex-knight's cheek, the gesture making the blond reopen his eyes.

Squall knew he had to say something, anything, that whatever he said was going to determine the future, if there was any “Seifer, I...”

“Hey Squall, got a minute?” a voiced boomed from the entrance, making both men jump. Irvine glared at them both “What the actual fuck?”

When Irvine came to Squall's office he was expecting to find a stressed out Squall, especially after Selfie had told him about how odd he had been acting, needless to say, this was not what he had pictured to find.

It didn't take a genius to know what he had just walked into. Sure, he could tell himself until the end of time the two of them were fighting but that would be the understatement of the century.

Seifer was glaring daggers at the cowboy and would have cast a Firaga there and then if he would have been able to get away with it.

Hell, wasn't this fan-fucking-tastic, Squall thought, of all the people who could walk in, not that there were many who dared to waltz into his office, there has to be Irvine.

Not because the man was any kind of gossiper, that title was reserved for Zell, but because the sharpshooter was quite judgmental when it came to Seifer, who was one of his least favorite people.

Squall's eyes travel from the Frozen figure at his doorway back to the man looming him.

Oh boy, if looks could kill, Irvine would have been a pile of ash by now. He had to act fast, knowing the mercurial nature of the blond he probably was seconds away from committing bloody murder. 

The lion grabbed the ex knight wrist the moment he felt him move. Green eyes snapped down and Squall was unable to read anything. When moments ago was a tornado of emotion there was now a blank slate.

What on Hyne's green earth was going on?

Seifer let out a tired sigh. Whatever mood there had been was gone. Fuck Kinneas and his timing, but maybe it was for the best. He let go of Squall's hands as he got up, thanking his lucky star the hand job had been withing the confines of his pants. The last thing he would want was to have the sharpshooter stare at him naked.

Going against all instincts that scream for him to stare down Kinneas and dared him to say anything, the blond simply stood up and walked away.

Irvine had a sudden urge to punch Seifer, ok, he always has that particular urge, but the way the blond looked at him from over his shoulder as he passed him by on his way out, rubbed him the wrong way. As if he was nothing more than an inconvenience.

That superiority complex had made Seifer Almasy an insufferable bastard and an easy person to hate ever since they were kids. Maybe that was why he never had any prospect parents to adopt him.

But enough on the blond asshole, Irvine turned his attention back towards the Commander who was already back on his feet.

Irvine had to decide how to approach the situation. He knew Squall was not one for explosive reactions but the sharpshooter was good at reading people and right now the brunet was wired so tight the minimum push would make him snap. Of course, Irvine would never go as far as to actually test the apparent infinite patience of the Balamb lion so he opted to test the waters “You ok?” 

Squall didn't seem to acknowledge the question as he bend down to pick the forgotten tan coat the blond had left behind. 

“Squall?”

“What do you want, Irvine?” The cold voice the brunet used reminded Irvine of Shiva's artic blizzard.

Well, the Ice Queen was the Commander's GF of choice, that combined with Squall's impassive demeanor had earned him the nickname of Ice Prince.

That closed off, almost dismissive question made the cowboy think that the nickname had never been more fitting “I just wanted to check in, Selfie asked me to see how you were before she left.”

“I am fine.”

Irvine raised his hands in surrender “Hey! I am just the messenger. She was worried.”

Squall flinched. His answer had come harsher than he intended and logically he knew the good nature girl would have gotten suspicious of his actions at lunch time. She had the bad habit of wanting everyone to be happy. She did not mean any harm in it and Squall knew that which made him feel ever worst for the way he acted. Yet, he couldn't really be bothered. His world has just been thrown out of its axis. Right now he was in the middle of a crisis and didn't have the patience or the time to deal with his meddling friends.

“I am fine” Squall repeated, a little calmer this time “If you do not have any Garden business for me to look into you can leave.”

The sharpshooter took this chance to cut his loses short. Just before he left the office he heard Squall say “And NEVER enter my office without my permission again”


End file.
